Featuring You
Featuring You is a leaked demo of a song originally meant to be on 24/Seven. The song featured Kendall Schmidt and Logan Henderson singing but Carlos Pena Jr. and James Maslow don't appear singing in the video. Logan and Kendall revealed that they wrote the song and they also revealed that the reason that Carlos and James are not featured in the song is because it was an unfinished demo. Lyrics My heart had a bunch of beats None of them seemed to work for me I can’t find the point to sing When everything seems to sound so out of key I was looking for a melody You walked right in and took the lead I didn’t know what to say Cuz everything sounds so differently Now my heart goes boom boom boom It’s like a million notes a minute And I don’t know how you did it. Yeah my heart goes boom boom boom Let’s put our song on replay You and me together make a number one record Girl you know the only song that I wanna to is Featuring you. You can be the lyrics It’s like I already hear it. Girl you know the only song that I wanna do is Featuring you. Uuh uhh uh uhh Uuh uhh uh uhh Now you’re stuck inside on my head Like the hit on the radio I can’t forget Now my life’s got a new soundtrack When I sing it for you you sing right back No solo we duet And I’m never gonna go back to the way it was And I know that we just met But it all sounds better with the two of us Now my heart goes boom boom boom It’s like a million notes a minute And I don’t know how you did it. Yeah my heart goes boom boom boom Let’s put our song on replay You and me together make a number one record Girl you know the only song that I wanna to is Featuring you You can be the lyrics It’s like I already hear it. Girl you know the only song that I wanna do is Featuring you. Uuh uhh uh uhh Uuh uhh uh uhh It’s featuring you Uuh uhh uh uhh. Hey babe You’re my number one feature I have to write a song about you Every time I see you I can be the melody you can be the lyrics Make ‘em wanna throw their hands up Every time they hear it. Cuz you and me together make a number one record Girl you know the only song that I wanna to is Featuring you. You can be the lyrics It’s like I already hear it. Girl you know the only song that I wanna do is Featuring you. Uuh uhh uh uhhh Uuh uhh uh uhh It’s featuring you Uuh uhh uh uhh. Uuh uhh uh uhh. Is featuring you Is featuring you Is featuring you Is featuring you. Trivia *This is the first song that Carlos or James are not on. The reason for that was because the song was a unfinished demo that Logan and Kendall did together. They wrote the song but before all of them could recorded as a group the song was leaked on the internet. *This is the first of many songs for 24/Seven that got leaked. Category:Songs Category:Song stubs Category:Unofficially released songs Category:Fan Favorite Songs